


The Great Game

by NathanHale2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter - Freeform, Betrayal, Corporate Espionage, Crime, Death, Espionage, F/M, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanHale2/pseuds/NathanHale2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is an agent, a spy for the highest bidder. A thief, a killer, a guardian what ever you wish him and pay him to be. His busniess is bloody and ruthless, but good. And he is the best. </p><p>These will be a multitude of seperate stories some connected others not about this particular Harry.</p><p>Expect.:<br/>-Lots of Violence<br/>-Lots of Sex<br/>-Lots of Death<br/>-And pure Awesomeness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned slightly as he came to. His vision was blurry fading in an out of focus fast. Muffled noises rang in his numbed, almost comatose mind. Dull, heavy footsteps shook ground beneath his tired body and a foul stench reached Harry's nose causing him to gag and sputter brokenly, as he struggled to remain conscious. 

Suddenly Harry's world exploded in a cloud of red mist as volts of pain and agony surged through his entire body and a cry of pain escaped his torn lips. 

His vision steadied and finally focused, allowing him to see the cold dirty concrete floor beneath his spwraled body. Pain blossomed thorughout Harry's entire body, clouding his mind.

"That should do it." spoke a soft, placating voice from somewhere in this room. Futily Harry searched for the source of the voice, craneing his head until it hurt when the voice 'a male, about his mid twenties.' Harry deducced automatically as gruff and brutal hands grabbed him by his beaten and punished arms, willfully ignoring his shouts of pain as he was lifted up upon his unsteady feet. 

"Eyes front cockroach." hissed a malicous, voice to Harry's left, his ugly stench of alcohol almost making Harry want to puke. 

With great effort Harry lifted his gaze and stared into a shourd of darkness and shadows. 

"Why, oh why Mr.Potter, oh WHY won't, you TALK!" shouted the voice coming from deep within the shadows infront of Harry. The air cooled and a dark, depressing sense of finallity weighed down on Harry's shoulders.

Silence regined within the dark room for a while , Harry never shifting his gaze as he silently and stealthally analysed his surroundings. He was in a small room 10x10 meters, filled with four people, wwho had their wands at the ready and at least two others, including the supposed leader of this little party, that hid in the shadows. Besides of the humans the room was completely empty with nothing in it. The door was to Harry's right, with two thugs standing guard.

"Well?" voiced the shadowy man from his hiding spot impatiently, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

He bit back the urge to faint, breathed in deeply and answered with an voice that was barely a whisper "Because I got nothing to tell you. You were wasting your already dwindleing resources Cormack."

Without warning the figure, Cormack McLaggen stepped out of the shadows, his dirty blond hair silked back, his angry brown eyes red, with burning barely restrained anger.

His fist pounded into Harry's stomach causing him to double over and throw up, his vomit plastering onto Cormacks clothes. 

The thug holding Harry's right arm snarled viciously, grabbed the back of Harry's head with muscluar left hand ...

And screamed in pain and horror as his throat exploded in a fountain of crimsion blood, the tender flesh torn apart underneath Harry's teeth as he violently ripped the mans jugular out. Blood sprayed out of the gushing wound right into Cormack's eyes who screamed in surprise and stumbled backwards. 

Harry growled as he felt the slackening grip of his other captor to his leftand seized the oppurtunity. Wounding his left arm underneath the thugs right shoulder and grabbing a frim hold of the enemies neck, Harry forced the man downwards. Like a snake Harry kicked into the man's face and dragged him into the darkness. 

The sounds of breaking bones guttural screams filled the room as the thugs fired various spells into the place where they thought their enemy was when suddenly a sharp evil looking red light shot across the room, hitting the opposite wall with an resounding bang. The wall exploded sending dust andash and bits of flesh flying across the gutted remiains of the room.

Silence once agian gripped the air itself as the dust slowly settled. 

Harry grunted as he stumbled through the smoke towards the smoking body of Cormack McLaggen. 

"Diffindo." Harry said harsly pointing his finger at neck of Cormack. 

 

Harry hated having these calls but they were nessecary. They were part of his job which he did thoroughly. As it was expected from him, the rookie in the agency. This particular case had been a nasty one but nothing he couldn't have handled. Though this was probably the last time he would ever present himself as the bait to his enemies ever again. 

No the three days in that room were enough for him. 

He was in a londoner phonebooth paitently letting the phone ring for half a minute when a cheery, sweet voice -finally- answered his call. 

"Cutels and Griffith, pizza shop. How may I help you?" 

"The delivery has been made. The customer was very pleased with the quality of our protduct and gave me an extra."

"Awesome! Get your skinny, cute arse back here and you'll get you're check. And let spill a little secret ta ya, the boss thinks ou earned a raise but shhh."

"Yeah, Yeah I'll be there as soon as possible. See ya soon."

With the call over, Harry straighted his clothes once again and swiftly stepped out of the booth as he strode through the crowded streets of Westminster and disappeared in the sea of strangers.


	2. Astoria Greengrass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning M for soft-lemons, violence and death.
> 
> this is a One-shot story. Expect many more like this one. They will all be telling a different story about the adventures of Secret Agent Harry Potter. So no sequel or continuation for this story. The characters will appear continually in multiple stories, every time having a different role that yet fits to my vision of these lovely ladies. 
> 
> So expect more Astoria action in later stories and one-shots.

Astoria Malfoy was scared. Terrified beyond comprehension, for what is about to happen. Nervously Astoria played with her golden arm bracelet. upon touching the fine rinket a wave of warm feelings, eased her frantic heart and blissfully happy memories clamed the turmoil that run rampant in her mind. 

Her thoughts drifted to certain green eyed wizard that had appeared in her life not two weeks ago. As her mind drifted back to memories of pleasure filled nights, the door behind her slim figure, sliently drifted open. 

Emelrad green eyes drifted up and down the beautiful, perfectly shaped woman, her bare flawless, milky white back revealed to Harry. Bright, shimmering blond hair cascading down to her shoulderblades. Her bottom was covered with an silky purple dress, the fabric clinging onto her flawless body like a second skin. 

A smirk appeared on the lads face as he stealthly stepped closer towards this ethereal beauty until the aroma of her intoxicating parfume hit his nose. Honey, with a hint of sweet violet; Harry noted the scent cursing through his body, warming his soul as he slowly pressed his body against Astoria's body, her figure fitting perfectly into his hold.

For a moment Harry felt her stiffen, his arm lovingly weaved around her waist as he dipped he head and softly nuzzled the bare skin between her neck and her right shoulder. In the blink of an eye Astoria relaxed and melted into Harry's embrace, letting out a soft, barely audible whimper that begged for more as she started to rubbed herself against Harry's chest.

Harry felt Astoria's frim and perfect bottom moving in slow, teaseing motions against his crotch and returned the favour more then eagerly beginning a loving dance between the two lovers. His hands caressed Astoria's stomach, the soft fabric of Astoria's expensive dress only added to the arousment Harry felt at the moment that was filling his entire being. 

He nibbled, pecked, bit and licked expertly, moving up and down Astoria's neck constantly, recieving soft, desperate moans of pure pleasure and hunger for more; heightening the pleasure both were feeling to inexplicable levels. Astoria's sliky and glossy blond hair brushed against Harry's face, the smell of citurs and sunflower reaching Harry's nostrils driving Harry nearly mad as he slowly kissed his way up her neck towards her cheek. 

A breatless whisper came from Astoria as she daintly turned her head just a mere inch towards Harry and allowed him to capture her lips in a short, yet loving peck. Harry lifted his lips from Astoria's brilliant, desireable mouth only to plunge in once more, captivating Astoria in a loving, passionate kiss that enflamed both of the lovers souls with pleasure, lust and love. Harry's hands never stopping in their roaming, now grasped Astoria's breasts peaking out of the fine fabric that covered them and squeezed tenderly.

Astoria gasped and a delicious moan escaped her mouth as Harry slid his tongue into her mouth. Time became lost to the two lover as both of them lost themselves in carnal pleasure, savouring the presence of of one another as the love they held for each other rang soundly from within their very cores. Unwilling to part the pair continued kissing with short, longing pecks when air became an issue for them. 

"Harry, I'm scared." Astoria suddenly whispered inbetween the passionate kisses they changed with each other and gasped at the feeling of Harry's stiff rod poking her behind through her evening dress.

Harry inhaled the addictive smell of Astoria's wonderfull hair, tickleing his rugged face as he responded in a husky whisper, " I'm an Guardian, Astoria. I'll protect you." And he pecked Astoria's lips with an lingering kiss that sealed the promise. 

Astoria sighed in delight her heart fluttering as her concerns and fear were swept aside by Harry's short yet meaningful answer. And his promise. 

She knew him, had seen what he was capable of in the past two weeks were he managed to conquer her heart and opened her eyes to the evil doings of her -husband- Draco Malfoy. Today would be the day where Harry and her would gather the last pieces of evidence they needed to apprehend her husband. During the Yule festival her husband would meet with his friends and 'busniess partners' to seal a deal ... which involved an array of weapons and lists. Lists of people with their families, their adresses and status in both muggle and wizarding society. 

A hit list.

The plan was a simple yet dangerous one. 

Harry would locate the weapons hidden in the mansion, mark them for the teams that would be conducting the suprise raid, observe key personal and High value individuals, even going so far as eliminating targets of oppurtunity. 

Astoria herself, would play the loyal wife stay at Draco's side and record everything that would be said between him and his associates and later on play the witness to account about the crimes that were comitted. Her other objective was to find the documents with the hit lists, weapons documents basically anything that would incriminate Malfoy and his partners. 

To say Astoria was afraid was an huge understatement. Even though Astoria felt no regret or remorse for her coming betrayal, icy fear gripped her very heart at the thought of what would happen if she were caught by her criminal husband. What would happen to herself and Harry she dared not to imagine. 

Lovingly nibbleing at Harry's bottom lip, Astoria broke the kiss opened her magnificent blue, greyish eyes and craned her neck to stare into Harry's emelrad green ones. 

Harry felt his heart twinge painfully at the fear he seeing shimmering within these beautiful blue orbs that always left him breathless.

"You know what will happen if either of us is caught. He will kill us." Astoria whispered brokenly her voice wavering and tears prinkeled at the corners of her eyes. 

Harry tenderly shifted his arms and slowly her body towards and pressed her to his body tightly yet lovingly, holding her in an protective embrace. 

The feeling Astoria's breasts pressing against his chest through the fabric of their clothes drove Harry nearly mad, as he moved his left hand up her back, causing electric shivers to run up and down Astoria's spine, who sighed blissfully content her sweet breath tingling against Harry's mouth. 

"And you know that I won't let that happen." Harry whispered his voice heavy and sincerce as his left hand came up to her neck and his fingers became entangled with his beloved wonderfully soft hair, dipping her head ever so slightly as he pressed his lips onto hers and poured in as much of his passion and love he held for her into the sensuous kiss. 

Astoria sighed and moan in pleasure, threw her arms around Harry's neck retunring the kiss with equal amount of passion and love as she clung onto Harry almost desperately, with unbound hunger and lust. The sensuous kiss grew more and more heated and passionate both lovers losing themselves completely in pure, carnal pleasure.

 

Harry sighed as he sipped on his champange, his eyes continually scanning the crowd amassed in the hall of the mansion where a large precentage of the guests were currently located. His left hand was in his front trouser pocket of his sharp, black tuxedo his cool gaze lingering on the countless of beautiful women that had attended this festival. His appearence also earned quite the many hungry, lustful gazes of women her desire for him literally catching Harry by suprise. 

He had expected to catch a few gazes of the dames but this really is something else. 

'I bet they are mentally undressing me.' Harry thought as he saw Astoria's sister, Daphne Greengrass -the Ice Queen of Hogwarts- staring at him with an cool, calculating gaze. 

One of the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen and had honor to to 'slightly' know her. Long, thick golden blonde hair done up into what Harry would guess was the most complex yet elegant bun he had ever seen. Dressed in a posionous green dress Daphne caught the attention of many people in the entire mansion with her perfect hourglass figure. The males with desire and untamed hunger and the females with envy and loathing. 

Not that Daphne cared for any of it anyway.

Harry captured her eyes and mirrored her cool, uncompromising expression with one of his own. Much to his delight Harry noticed a faint red tinge appearing on Daphne's cheeks. Harry unleashed a smoldering, warm smirk towards Daphne and lifted his drink for a toast. Daphne face remained as expressionless as marble and averted her gaze to somewhere else. 

Shaking his head to himself Harry took another sip from his champange when he caught the glimpse of Theodore Nott, Zabini and an employee of the Malfoy mansion discussing something before stalking out of the hall. 

'Here it goes.' Harry thought, waited a moment finished his glass in one gulp and moved after them. 

Astoria nervously bit her luscious lips her eyes darting across the personal office of her husband. She had endured almost two hours of dull, repetitive costumaries and boring converstations by Draco's side until Crabbe came to him and dragged him off to an meeting. Her attempt at staying by his side was swiftly and coldly brushed aside and she was left standing alone in the hallway.

'Took them long enough.' Astoria had thought as she glared daggers at the retreating back of her husband and set off for her husbands personal office. 

Now here she was in her husbands office searching swiftly and nervously through the various of papers lying on the desks top. Her delicate, fine fingers browsed through the papers her eyes scanning it's content at record speed. Unconciously she brushed her straight silky blonde hair over to her right shoulder, leaving her left side beautifully bare and sat just on top of her 32E sized breasts. Finding nothing ontop of the desk Astoria checked the cupboards of the desk for the documents she was looking for when a soft clicking noise broke the silence in the room. 

Astoria froze in her tracks thinking she had been caught but then noticed a slight bump of the wood brushing against her fingertips. Frowning Astoria swiftly adjusted her water film like purple dress and dug her hand back into the interessting phenomenon. 

Not a moment had passed when the hand reappeared and held a sheet of paper. 

'Caught the snitch this time.' Astoria wantonly thought as she looked at her prize but the happiness dimmed swiftly as she saw the content of the paper.

It was indeed a list. Full of names with adresses, martial status, social standing, family members and friends and even associates were thoroughly mentioned in the sheet. But that was not what terrified Astoria. No what terrified her were the side notes by each names. 

'Avada Kedavra, Sectumsempra, Curciatos, Imperious, Lycacomia.... these are prefered killing styles for each victim!' 

Astoria's breathing quickened, unspeakale horror clenched her heart as she moved to stand on shaky feet, when the door at the other end of the room exploded inwards, with splinter and debris flying towards her at trumendous speed. The blast from the explosion rocked the room and sent Astoria flying against the bookshelve behind her. Her magnificant blonde hair whipped about in the air flying in wild majestic motions as her back slammed against the wooden bookshelve, elicting a hoarse, pained groan from her mouth. Almost in slow motion, Astoria crashed limply to the cold floor in a boneless heap and fell completely still. 

There at the broken doorhinges, stood Draco Malfoy, his expression one of fury and hatered; wand in his right hand. Doing quick silent motions the door fixed itself back together behind him as he strode towards the unmoving body of his wife lying at an uncomftorable angle on the ground. 

Harry moved through the crowd in the hallway on the first floor wincing at the stabbing pain on the left side of his chin. The fight at the cellar was a nasty one, but quick and he managed to remain undetected. It was a shame he had to kill a person, but sadly some things were unavoidable. Harry sighed as he activated his dark vision and the world turned into a dark a colourless hue. The people around him shone in bright yellow silhouettes, the figures shinning even through the walls and doors of the mansion. 

'Now, where are you Astoria?' Harry wondered with concern as he looked around for any sign of his beloved. Ever since a few minutes ago, a distinct feeling tugging at the back of his mind caused him severe unrest, putting him on edge almost immidately. It was uncomfotrable and Harry couldn't put a finger on exactly WHAT he was feeling that made him be on attention and at the ready for combat in a heartbeat. 

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Astoria groaned and moaned uncomprehensively, her head was swimming and spinning making her sick. Bleary eyed she blinked her eyes open, only to stare at the dealing end of a wand. Her eyes snapped open, becoming as big as plates, her breathing quickened and grew more and more panicked as her eyes traveled up the wand, over the clothed arm to the face of her husband, his face a grotesque grimace of unadultered anger, rage and hate. 

Aimed directly at her.

In the blink of an eye all the remaining colour in her face disappeared as her heart pummelted into a pitless abyss. The fact that her dress was a mess of dust and thin, tiny scratches completely flew over her head. Her hair a wild and in disarray with loose strands of her hair hung over her face, some going into her vision but she ignored that too, swallowing thickly, futily hoping to gulp down the fear she was feeling. 

Her entire body trembled as she tried to raise her arm in order to disuade her enraged husband but found herself unable to move a single limb, much to her shock. 

'Bodybind!' Astoria thought and her face became ashen pale as she snapped her eyes to her husband, but swiftly averted her gaze at the intensity of the hatered that burned within him. 

"Did you think I was stupid, Astoria?" Draco hissed dangerously huffing through his nose like an enraged bull. 

"Don't bother, I cast a silencio on you're sorry arse. Notice me not charms, dislussions you name it I have guarded this room thoroughly. So we have time to talk." 

'Harry!' Astoria thought with dread, both praying that her beloved would be alright and come to her rescue however unlikely it appeared to be. 

She didn't want to die. She wanted to have a nice husband, maybe Harry and bear his children. Grow to an old lady after living a fulfilled peaceful life. 

She had never imagined that she would die at the hand of her arranged husband, a criminal. A terrorist. The worst kind of scum there could be on this planet.

And now she was at his mercy.

"Now I am going to lift the silencio from you so that you can tell me all nice and clear WHO, had the audacity to turn my dear wife; AGAINST ME!" Draco growled dangerously and made a swift motion with his wand.

Feeling the curse being lifted from her Astoria opened her mouth and screamed a shrill, frightened shierk. Begging and crying for help until she fel the air being knocked out of her lungs, her head snapping from side to side with her hair whipping wildly in the air following the motions of the head in beautiful symphony, before her whole body exploded in pain. 

Her nerves felt like they were on fire and mind numbing pain paralysed her mind as Astoria uttered a silent, agonised scream. 

For what seemed like an eternity unbearable pain soared through Astoria's gorgeous body, until finally the pain vanished leaving her frail shivering body behind on the cold stone floor. 

She quivered and trembeled mightly, fresh tears streaming down her dirtied face utterly oblivious to the enraged pacing of her Husband who shouted and screamed in rage but none of the words were ever processed by her mind.

She knew was going to die. There was no other way. Harry had promised she would be alright. That they would make it together. Where was he? He couldn't be dead could? If Draco had found her, he would have founded Harry inside the mansion with ease. It couldn't end like this! It WASN'T supposed to end like this! She never got to admit her true love to Harry, or would have lived the future she always dreamed off. She was going to die. Her body tranfigured into something unimportant and all traces of the crime would be cleansed. 

It was all over. 

With an angry snarl Harry at last powling his way through the notice me not charms, locking charms, and dislusions placed upon the room where Astoria was supposed to be, Harry kicked the door open and saw two people in the room, right infront a battered working desk. 

The first was Draco Malfoy, his face as red as a tomato, pointing his wand at an unmoving, disshevlled Astroia. 

"Diffindo!" Harry roared catching Draco by surprise and he could react the a large gash across his chest appeared, crimsion blood exploding from the wound. Draco's arm fell limp, his wand glided out of his fingers and a dull groan erupted from the dying mans throat when Harry flickered his wand again and growled "Expulso!"

The Spell hit Draco right in the chest causing a violent explosion of red mist as the remains were flung into all the directions of the office.

"Astroia!" Harry spoke concernedly sliding to her side after dispatching Draco and checked for a pulse. 

'Thank god she is alive.' Harry thought as he tenderly rubbed the back of her right hand with his thumb just as a duo of Aurors appeared at the kicked in door. 

'It's over. It's over, Astoria. Everything will be alright.'


End file.
